


Crazy Rich Asians

by Milkytoastie



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band), Infinite (Band)
Genre: AU, Crazy Rich Asians, Daeyoon, Love story I guess?, M/M, Myungyeol - Freeform, gncd, golcha, hmm, what to put here?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkytoastie/pseuds/Milkytoastie
Summary: Daeyeol has been dating Sungyoon for 1 year now but Sungyoon still doesn’t know his boyfriend is rich. When Daeyeol decides to bring Sungyoon to his brother, Sungyeol and Myungsoo’s wedding, that’s where the drama begins.





	Crazy Rich Asians

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is rei again! I’ve been procrastinating a lot hehe anyways this is chapter one!! I changed the story a little to make it uhm.. more daeyoon? Idek skjsk also I added some lines they said in the movie (btw i only watched the movie) also I apologise for any grammatical or spelling errors in this thing!! yeah that’s it!! I hope you like it!!

It was a Friday. The day everyone had always been anticipating. The sky was awash with various shades of grey. The air was humid and it smelt like storms but it perfectly suited Daeyeol’s taste. Daeyeol woke up with a great mood and so far he was still keeping it that way. Daeyeol just had a feeling today was the day to tell his most beloved person in the world something he’s been keeping in for a long time. 

*****  
Daeyeol finally arrived at the building. He walked up the narrow stairs that led to multiple rooms. The first few rooms Daeyeol passed by were big and luxurious equipped with good air conditioning and lighting but Daeyeol’s sweetheart wasn’t in any of those rooms. 

Daeyeol continued to walked further inside the building. He heard a piano playing from the end of the hallway. It was beside the storage. The music got clearer and louder. Daeyeol walked towards it. 

He stood outside the room and peeked through the small glass window. A handsome young man sat inside playing the piano gracefully. He looked like he was very into it. 

After a while, he started singing a song. A song Daeyeol has never heard of. The man paused for awhile and continued to write something on a notebook but then all of a sudden, he stood up. Daeyeol got surprised and he instinctively hid beside the door. He slowly peeped again and the man inside was packing up his stuff into his backpack and was ready to head out. 

As the man opened the door, Daeyeol jumped out and surprised him. The man flinched and widened his eyes while grabbing his chest in shock. He stared at Daeyeol for a brief moment. 

“Ya! Lee Daeyeol!!” the man scolded while pushing Daeyeol’s shoulder. 

“You’re so cute Sungyoonie” Daeyeol said while chuckling. 

Sungyoon looked away and pouted. 

“Aww” Daeyeol playfully squished Sungyoon’s cheeks. Sungyoon pushed Daeyeol’s hands away. 

“How long have you been here?? What did you see? W- wait the most important question is what did you hear?!!” Sungyoon questioned Daeyeol. 

Daeyeol just shrugged and before Sungyoon could ask another question, Daeyeol gave a small peck on Sungyoon’s soft pinkish lips.

It tasted sweet and it was almost like cotton candy which made Daeyeol quickly go in for another longer kiss this time. 

“Let’s go eat!” Daeyeol suggested. 

Sungyoon nodded his head in agreement as his stomach was desperately rumbling in hunger. Daeyeol chuckled and smiled at Sungyoon. He grasped his hand tightly and left the building together. 

*****  
Sungyoon was busy looking up something on his phone. 

“Those portable speakers are amazing. It has good reviews and it looks splendid. Hmm but the price” Sungyoon pursed his lips on only one side of the mouth. 

“Mhm” Daeyeol acted like he payed attention to what he was saying. 

He used his spoon to push sungyoon’s spoon away from the plate of oreo dream extreme cheesecake and stole a spoonful of it. 

“Delicious” Daeyeol mumbled while bobbing his head in satisfaction. 

Daeyeol went in for more cake. He looked up from the dessert, cheeks puffed with cheese cake and saw Sungyoon silently observing him eat. 

Daeyeol smiled and shrugged trying to act cute so that Sungyoon would spare him. 

“You know, you could’ve ordered your own” Sungyoon crossed his arm and showed a look of dissatisfaction. 

“It tastes better when it’s stolen” Daeyeol smiled so widely, it showed his gummy smile which instantly turned Sungyoon’s frown upside down. 

Daeyeol smiled at Sungyoon while taking out something from his bag. It was a neatly wrapped box with a gold ribbon tied to it. Daeyeol handed it to Sungyoon. 

“Open it.”

Sungyoon opened it and he gasped in surprise. 

“D-Daeyeol ah..”

His jaw dropped as he quickly unboxed the item. 

“How did you know?? It’s even the colour I wanted!!” 

“You need help adjusting the volume? Do you know how to use it?” Daeyeol asked. 

Tears started brimming in sungyoon’s eyes. “I love you so much” 

“I love you more babe. Now, I have something to tell you” Daeyeol responded. 

“W-what is it?” Sungyoon stuttered while using a paper napkin to wipe the moisture out of his eyes. 

“Do you want to meet my family?” Daeyeol proposed. 

Sungyoon got startled for awhile. “You mean...”

“Yeah I mean we go back to South Korea. My brother’s getting married and I would like to take you with me”

Sungyoon went speechless for awhile. He bit his lower lip and shrugged while looking at his plate of dessert. 

“So?” Daeyeol eagerly asked. 

Sungyoon smirked. “Yes, i’ll go with you!”

A grin crept onto Daeyeol’s face, it soon stretched from one side to the other showing every single tooth and he looked at Sungyoon with a twinkle in his eyes. “You’re the best!! I love you so much!!” 

On the spur of the moment, Daeyeol felt something buzz in his back pocket. He reached it and took out his phone. 

“It’s my eomma. Wait, I’ll be right back.”

Sungyoon nodded. Daeyeol stood up from his chair as he pressed the green button to answer the call. He greeted his mother warmly but in a formal way. 

Sungyoon remained where he was and politely asked the waiter for another round of cake. He looked across the room and saw Daeyeol smiling while speaking to his eomma. 

After a while, Daeyeol walked towards their table again. 

“So how was it?” Sungyoon asked. 

“Great! Everything’s great!”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna post chapter 2 soon!! please wait hehe if you wanna keep up or be my friend, you can checkout my twitter (@kimzibeom) i really appreciate it!! thank youu ❤️


End file.
